Spiderman 4
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Spiderman is in the time for his life when he has several enemies to fight at once: The Vulture robs money from the bank, The Vulturess attacks from the sky, The Lizard release offspring throughout the city and a new symbiote: Carnage captures Mary Jane
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning Of A New Story

_Whatever comes our way, whatever battle we have raging inside us, we always have a choice. My friend Harry taught me that. He chose to be the best of himself. It's the choices that make us who we are, and we can always choose to do what's right._

_If you're wondering who I am, well, I guess you know the story. A boy who got bitten by a spider and became an anti-hero. That's right. Your friendly neighborhood: Spiderman._

_After the death of my friend: Harry Osborn, Mary Jane and I were heartbroken. However, there are things that we have to get over. So I returned to my duty as a superhero and Mary Jane was still a singer at a jazz club._

_However, one thing that is unfortunate is that my loving Aunt May is going under a deadly cancer. Probably because she is getting old and misses Uncle Ben so much._

_Tonight was going to be exciting. I went to the jazz club to watch Mary Jane's lastest performance._

Mary Jane's performance was marvelous. Peter really enjoyed every moment of it. After the show, he went to see her.

"MJ!"

"Peter!"

Peter and Mary Jane both hug each other.

"You were marvelous."

"Thank you. So how's everything going with your duty as Spiderman?"

"Well, things are going okay for me except for one thing."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Aunt May is under a cancer which she already recovered from."

"Oh, well I'm really sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's just that I also still feel a bit sad for Harry."

"I know Peter and so am I. But if Harry were still alive, he would've felt just as sorry as I am for your aunt."

"Thanks, MJ."


	2. Chapter 2: Death Of A Loving Aunt

On the other side of town, escaped convict Cletus Kassady has escaped from prison. He hid behind a dark building as a police car passed slowly by. Afterwards, he took off in the distance.

As Peter returned home to his apartment, his landlord was waiting for him. His daughter was in a shock.

"What is it?" Peter asked curiously.

"It's your Aunt May," she replied hysterically and handed the phone over to Peter.

"Hello," Peter answered.

"Mr. Parker, we would like you to come to the hospital," the doctor replied.

Peter rushed to the hospital to his aunt. She was in a dying condition at the moment. Ever since she had nightmares of Uncle Ben, she had been under a deadly cancer missing him so much.

"Aunt May," Peter gasped as he entered the room to his aunt slowly dying, "how are you?"

"I'm dying, Peter," she replied.

"No," said Peter, "I can get you through this."

"No, you can't," said Aunt Many. Her words were getting fainter in her dying breaths as she said to Peter, "Take care of Mary Jane-make sure to propose-I believe in you, Peter. I always have. I have taught the lesson of forgiveness in life.

"That's why I'm proud of you too, Aunt Many," Peter sobbed.

With that, Aunt Many passed away at peace.

Next morning, Peter dug up a grave for Aunt May right next to Uncle Ben.

"May the two of you rest in peace," he said sadly and walked slowly away.


	3. Chapter 3: Adrian Toomes The Vulture

In the city bank, the police were tracking down an escaped robber called Adrian Toomes. Toomes was forming his next robbery. He tossed in as his superpowered figure called The Vulture and swooped up the money to the police's surprise.

Peter stormed into the Daily Bugle. J.J. Jameson wasn't very pleased.

"Parker!" he shouted, "you're late or maybe perhaps too late. You were just about to miss the next headline."

"Sorry, sir," replied Peter.

J. J. Jameson handed him their lastest newspaper. On it read: "Adrian Toomes! Dangerous Criminal At Large! Stop Him!"

There was a new suspect on the loose and now Spiderman had a new enemy. Peter knew that he must get to the bottom of this mess. He sighed as he left the Bugle that day after work.

"Where do all these guys come from?" he wondered to himself.

That night, Peter was sitting in his apartment when there was a knock door.

"Peter," Mary Jane called.

"Coming," he replied.

He opened the door and welcomed her in.

"I heard about what happened to Aunt May," she said, "I'm really sorry, Peter."

"Thanks," said Peter, "it's just that since the losses of Harry and Uncle Ben and now Aunt May, I feel I'm losing the ones I love in my life."

Suddenly a call came from Peter's radio. There was trouble downtown at the bank and The Vulture was swooping up cash faster then ever. Peter knew what he had to do.

"I'll be back," he said to MJ as he left, "I promise." And he took off in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4: Felicia Hardy The Vulturess

On the other side of the city, Felicia Hardy, a mother of two sick children was talking to her butler.

"I must leave for business," she told him, "so I want you to take care of the kids and make sure they are safe and sound.

"Certainly, Mrs. Hardy," he replied as she went upstairs to the children's room."

Felicia said goodbye to both her children: Felicity and Gene.

"I promise to find your father and reunite this family," she said and kissed them goodbye.

As they fell asleep, Felicia transformed into her ego as The Vulturess and took off into the city. She knew that her husband: Adrian Hardy was The Vulture and been known as Toomes and that he was forming another robbery and that the police would try to catch as soon as possible.

Spiderman swung in through the bank's glass windows to catch The Vulture running by with the cash.

"Jig's up, pal," he claimed.

"Back off, web slinger," Toomes replied.

"I don't think you understand," chuckled Spiderman, "I'm the sheriff around these parts."

"Okay," Toomes replied before transforming into The Vulture and taking Spiderman one-on-one.

Spiderman slung the cash out of Toomes' hands but Toomes fought back by tossing over at him and knocking him against the wall.

Before Spiderman could stop him, Toomes escaped with the stolen cash. Spiderman swung right in and was just about to attack Toomes when The Vulturess swooped down and attacked him.

Spiderman and The Vulturess fought one-on-one until The Vulturess tossed over knocked Spiderman against the wall.

Provoked, Spiderman chased The Vulturess all the way up to the rooftops where he caught her and shouted: "who are you?"

"Let go of me and I'll tell you," she replied angrily.

Spiderman released to the ground and she transformed back to her normal self.

"My name is Felicia Hardy. But you can call me The Vulturess. And you are?"

Spiderman took off his mask.

"Peter Parker but you can call me-"

"Spiderman. Yes, my kids are a huge fan of you. You're like a role model to them."

"So I see you've got the same ability as the other guy. Are you related or something?"

"That other guy was my husband and he was doing just fine until you came along."

"Define just fine. Escaping the city bank with a stolen load of cash?"

"He had a good reason for doing so and that's a fact."

"Toomes is a dangerous criminal and you still love him for that?"

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING HIM THAT?"

Peter was startled.

"His name is Adrian Brody and he framed himself a criminal as Adrian Toomes just so he could steal money to help our kids.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Peter gasped.

"It's true," replied Felicia, "every single word and next time you see him, tell him his wife said hello." And she took off in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5: Dr Curt Connors The Lizard

Next morning, Peter entered the Daily Bugle where J. J. Jameson was in a good mood.

"Parker, you're late again," he shouted.

"Sorry, sir," Peter replied.

"Do you want this job at the Bugle or not? If not, then why are you always late to work? Anyway, we have another headline of an escaped convict."

He slapped the paper on the desk which read "Cletus Kassady. Escaped Convict At Large."

"One thing I have to warn you, Parker, this man is extremely dangerous. Anyway we've got more news. The New York Police Department reported this morning that Spiderman fought Toomes at the bank last night while he forming his nest robbery. What a joke."

And Jameson laughed in amusement. Peter wasn't happy.

Peter felt better after work. As he left the Daily Bugle, he was on his to Dr. Connors' lab. His lab teacher was just about the show them his finest invention.

Back in the lab, Dr. Connors was looking at his best invention known as "The Lizard."

"So how must I present you in front of so many innocent people?" he asked.

"Well," the voice of The Lizard said back to him, "do you want this power or not?"

Dr. Connors was manipulated by this power of The Lizard.

"Then I will do whatever you ask," he said.

All of Dr. Connors' friends were. Especially Peter and all his students. And even his wife: Martha and his son: Billy.

As soon as Peter got there, he shook hands with Dr. Connors and his family.

"Very glad you came, Parker," Dr. Connors said, "this is my wife Martha and my son Billy."

"Very nice to meet you both," Peter said and shook hands with them.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Dr. Connors entered the stage.

"Thank you, thank you," he said, "now. First I must say that I appreciate coming today and so do my wife and son here."

Everyone cheered as Martha and Billy entered the stage.

"Now," Dr. Connors continued, "to my greatest invention. Something that I really wanted to today which I'd like to call-

Suddenly, Dr. Connors transformed into his lizard ego and shouted out "The Lizard." Everyone was terrified as he stuck out his tongue and even Martha and Billy screamed.

The Lizard sent a flock of offspring throughout the lab scattering everybody around and eventually out of the building. The Lizard ego sent its host: Dr. Connors after Martha who took Billy by the hand.

The offspring went after Martha and Billy but Peter quickly put his Spiderman suit on, swung defeated all the offspring. Before turning on Martha and Billy, The Lizard took Spiderman one-on-one.

After Spiderman defeats The Lizard, he rescues Martha and Billy and brings them to safety.

"Thank you very much, Spiderman," said Martha kindly.

Suddenly, Spiderman was pulled up again by The Lizard.

"Spiderman! Spiderman!" shouted Billy but it was too late.

The Lizard was chasing Spiderman on four legs while he slung around the building and in the process, The Lizard scratched Spiderman with his claws. Finally, Spiderman hid from The Lizard and finally kicked him to the ground. The Lizard growled at Spiderman as he took off in the distance.

He found the piece of Spiderman's suit which he scratched off and hurried back to the lab before the police could catch him.

When he returned to the lab and released The Lizard ego, he was still manipulated and had the faintest guilt of what he had done to his family.

Suddenly, Dr. Connors saw to jar of black goo left of what he had tested back when Spiderman had the black suit.

"Parker," he gasped, remembering that Peter was Spiderman. He had an idea and it involved both solutions from Spiderman's suit and Venom's symbiote.

"I shall bond both solutions together," he said, "and then I must find a host." And he laughed and cackled evilly with The Lizard voice.


	6. Chapter 6: Theft In The Subway

Kassady was on the loose once more. The police chased him all around the city until they finally caught him inside a warehouse. They used guard dogs to chase him to the top.

"Go ahead, shoot me," said Kassady.

The cops triggered their guns at him but he jumped over backwards and they ran in front and continued shooting at him until they were out of bullets and he was out of sight.

That night, Peter was sitting in his apartment, tired. "Where do all my enemies come from?" he wondered to himself.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Peter opened the door to see Mary Jane.

"Oh, MJ," he gasped.

"Hi, Peter," she said as he welcomed her in.

"So how are things going with your career?" Peter asked.

"It's fine," said MJ, "oh, and I heard what happened with you and your lab teacher."

"Oh, Dr. Connors," said Peter, "well, I'm afraid he must be manipulated by this power. I'm just wondering how all these guys come from and how they become my enemies just like that."

"I know," said MJ, "and that's why I'm worried about you, Peter. You've also that robber: Toomes to fight. It's like fighting two enemies at once."

"Could be worse, right."

MJ nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a radio call came on. There was trouble downtown. Toomes was at it again. Peter knew what to do. MJ bid him farewell as he put on his mask and took off in the distance.

Spiderman swung in through the subway to find Toomes running by with another load of cash.

"Hello, Toomes," he said.

"Would you just leave me alone already?" he replied, angered.

"After all that money, you stole? Yeah, right!" Spiderman chuckled.

"It's for my own good and as it is for my family!" Toomes shouted.

"They don't know who you are. Especially your wife, Felicia."

"Wait, how do you know her anyway?"

"I know so much about you, Toomes and one thing for sure is you are not taking that cash!"

"Oh, yeah? Try me."

"Okay."

And Spiderman slung down and kicked Toomes on the other side of the track. Toomes transformed into his vulture ego and tossed at Spiderman over the track.

As they fought, Peter claimed "Toomes, listen to me. I know you. Your real name is Adrian Hardy."

"Shut up!" he shouted as he fought back once again, "I no longer go by that name."

"It is the name inside your real self."

"This is my real self! You don't know much about me.

And he pushed Spiderman against the wall and tossed out of the subway, getting away once again. Spiderman was quite dismayed.

As Spiderman left the subway, The Vulturess attacked from the sky once again and tossed him against the wall on top of a building.

"So you've been after my husband again, haven't you?" she said.

"I was only trying to stop him from getting away with that cash," he replied.

"Well I told you it was for our own good!" she shouted.

"I was only trying to persuade him as well," he shouted back.

"To do what?" she asked.

"To give up his duty as a bank robber and return to his true self as a family man."

"You really don't get it, do you?" said Felicia, "Adrian was trying to provide money to our family because our children are sick and we are low on money. So he using all that money to provide medical care for them and make us wealthy again like he promised once he left our househeld."

Peter gasped in amazement and stayed silent for a second before realizing the mistake he made.

"All this time I've mistaken him for a common thief," he said sadly.

"It's okay, not your fault," Felicia replied in forgiveness, "the entire New York Police Department believes it as well. I'm just quite disappointed though that he has been framed one."

"Yes, well thanks for letting me know about it," said Peter, "I'll be seeing you again sometime" and he watched her take off in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7: Kassady Strikes Again

Next morning, Peter was looking at the reservation he made for him and Mary Jane at a fancy restaurant while he was going to pop the question tomorrow night.

Peter felt ready. He knew that their relationship back before Mary Jane lost her job in the play was mended enough for him to do so.

Suddenly, a radio call came on. Cletus Kassady was being driven into the Statue Of Liberty area. Peter knew what do. Kassady was about to put a lot of innocent people in danger. He put on his suit and set off at once for the Statue Of Liberty.

The police drove Kassady into the Statue Of Liberty area. He ducked down as they triggered their guns as he ran and hid behind the statue.

Just then, Spiderman came to the scene and kicked Kassady against the wall. In his anger, Kassady fought back at Spiderman but he failed as he was webbed against the statue.

Just as Spiderman thought he had defeated Kassady, the dangerous convict chased him to the side of the building where he was then swooped up into the air and released back down again where the police finally caught him.

As Kassady was handcuffed in the car, the cops thanked Spiderman for his success.

"Thanks, Spiderman," one said.

"You're a real hero," said another.

"He'll never escape this time," another one said, "we'll make sure."

"Don't mention it," Spiderman replied proudly.

"I'll get you for this, Spiderman," Kassady shouted and Spiderman took off in the distance. It felt good to be appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8: The Lizard Strikes Back

As Spiderman swung on his way home, there was more trouble. The Lizard was on the loose once again. He was setting off offspring in a burning building. He could see the building at not such a far sight and The Lizard releasing offspring inside, terrorizing the family of five inside.

Spiderman swung into the scene and kicked the two offspring guarding the rooftops to their doom. He then made his way inside and rescued the parents, releasing them to safety. He then came back for the kids and released them one by one.

He swung the oldest child, a little girl to safety and then came back for the boy. The boy was frightened but bravely hung on to Spiderman's grip as he released him to safety.

The youngest child in the family, a baby girl was frightened. She screamed and refused to come as a herd of lizard offspring was surrounding her. There was fire between both distances but Spiderman swung safely through in a brave attempt to rescue the girl. He kicked took on the offspring and slung all of them into the fire at last and then came back to rescue the girl.

"Come on, now," he said, "come on. It's okay. I won't let you down."

The girl was frightened. But she knew that Spiderman would never let anyone down and that the building was going to explode any second. So she gripped on to him and together, they made it through the fire and out of the building just as it exploded.

Spiderman and the little girl landed safely onto the ground where the girl was reunited with her family. Just then, Spiderman saw The Lizard escape. Everyone cheered as he took off once more.

Spiderman chased The Lizard into the sewer where he released even more offspring to distract him. They surrounded and Spiderman bravely fought all of them until he finally defeated them. He then came face-to-face with The Lizard himself.

"You'll pay for all those people you killed today, Dr. Connors."

"Oh, is that so, Parker," he replied and said in his lizard voice, "I don't think so."

Spiderman and The Lizard fought fiercely and The Lizard finally knocked him down. He then got away. As Spiderman got up and swung out of the sewers, he realized The Lizard was out of site. He felt dismayed.


	9. Chapter 9: Kassady Becomes Carnage

J. J. Jameson slapped down all the headlines of Spiderman and his crime-fighting duties.

"Spiderman Stops Tomes Once Again! Spiderman Puts Kassady Behind Bars! Spiderman Stops Lizard Madness!" And he chuckled loudly and continued "The only thing that Spiderman is known to be is a crook! A scoundrel! A two-timing double crosser! What I'd like to see is a picture of him butt kicked. That would be the headline I would really enjoy to see." And he chuckled once more.

Peter stormed out of the office in a huff. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Parker," Jameson shouted, "Parker, where are you going? Come back here."

Back in the lab, Dr. Connors was proud that he had his missing arm back. But he was mad at Spiderman for his defeat. Looking at his new symbiote mixed with the blood of Peter Parker and the black goo from the Venom symbiote, he had a plan and it involved Cletus Kassady.

Kassady was sitting in his prison cell, sobbing. It was because of Spiderman that he defeated, caught and put behind bars once again.

"I want him dead too, Cletus," said The Lizard.

Kassady looked outside to see The Lizard looking at him from the window.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Just think about it. How Spiderman defeated you and put you back behind bars. Doesn't that hurt a little? We're both people who want to kill the spider and together we can destroy him when he doesn't stand a chance against us." He then showed his human face and muttered "interested?"

"Yeah," Kassady replied.

So The Lizard released Kassady by breaking off the window and the two of them set off for Dr. Connors' lab with the police on their tail.

The Lizard climbed up the wall and into the lab where he placed Kassady in a vent where he has been keeping his red symbiote dripping from above onto its host. The red goo dripped onto Kassady, gaining his strength and power and transforming him into a monstrous creature called Carnage.

The cops gathered in front of Dr. Connors' lab.

"Open the doors with your hands up," one said.

Carnage leaped out on fours and growled fiercely at the men scattering them all out of the building.

The Lizard smiled. His plan had worked tremendously.


	10. Chapter 10: A Deadly Villain Alliance

After work, Peter sat in his apartment, feeling down turned. After all those people he saved and those villains he fought fiercely, he felt unappreciated by the fact that his very own boss would offend him in the meanest of ways.

Night came and The Lizard and Carnage had another plan in mind. They run over into a dark spot where Toomes was hiding and gathering the money he stole from the bank. Carnage swung in and Toomes blocked his way.

"Back off, Spiderman," he growled.

Carnage growled back at him and Toomes, frightened, pushed him against the wall.

"I want him dead as well, Toomes," Carnage murmured.

Toomes looked back and saw that Carnage was a different ego.

"You do?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, yes. We do," replied The Lizard closing in on the darkness, "just think about it. Spiderman preventing you from helping from your family and making them healthy again. We were just thinking, how is that fair?"

"Wait a minute, aren't you that lab scientist?" Toomes asked.

"Why certainly," The Lizard replied, "and Kassady and I here both have reasons to kill Spiderman. One for me is to get revenge for my defeat and the reason is his defeat. So join us and together we can make him suffer." And then he muttered in his human voice "interested?"

"Yeah" Toomes replied.

"Excellent," The Lizard replied, "now, Kassady. Capture Parker's girlfriend. I think I know where they are now.

And three villains cackled together as a team.

As Peter was waiting for Mary Jane in the restaurant where he was going to pop the question. He had already arranged with the manager to serve the ring Aunt May gave him with some champagne. This time he hoped he would make it work.

Peter saw Mary Jane enter the restaurant and she took a seat across from him.

"Hey Peter," she said.

"Hey," Peter replied.

"You look nervous, Peter," said Mary Jane, "what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," said Peter, "anyway, would you like some champagne?"

As the song Mary Jane was singing the jazz club played, the waiter came in with the

champagne. The ring was at the bottom of Mary Jane's glass like Peter arranged last time. As the drinks were served, Mary Jane saw it there.

"How did that get in there?" she gasped.

"MJ," said Peter, "will you marry me?"

A slight tear fell from her eye. Peter could see that she was trying hard not to cry as she gave a slightest smile. But just before she could reply, Carnage smashed in through the restaurant door.

"Hello, Parker," he said in his human voice and cackled with the symbiote.

"Oh, my god, Cletus Kassady?" Peter gasped, "how did you escape from prison?"

"Oh, it was easy," Kassady replied, "just with the help of my friend here."

The Lizard popped down and said, "hello, Parker. Too late to pop the question already, huh?"

Peter raged at him but The Vulture flew in and tossed him against the wall. Carnage then took off with a screaming Mary Jane with The Lizard and The Vulture to follow.

Peter watched sadly as he looked outside to see that the three villains were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he had an idea and it involved Felicia Hardy and his Vulturess ego.


	11. Chapter 11: A Fierce Battle

Peter rushed to his apartment and put on his Spiderman suit. Then he swung over the window of the Hardy family's home. Felicia was just saying goodbye again to her children: Felicity and Gene after visiting them in their room. As they fell asleep, Peter popped up at the window in his suit.

"Felicia," he said.

"Peter," she replied, "I heard about what happened to your girlfriend."

"Yes," said Peter, "and I can't take on the three of them alone. I'll need your help. Mary Jane is in danger as well as your husband. We must reconcile him and you must show him who you really are. Then the three of us can defeat The Lizard and Carnage together."

Felicia smiled and the two of them took off for the warehouse where the villains were keeping Mary Jane hostage.

At the warehouse, Carange looked Mary Jane in the eye and she looked at him back.

"Where is your boyfriend now?" he cackled.

"Here he comes," shouted The Lizard.

"And I see he's got an ally with him," muttered The Vulture.

"Toomes, fight her off," ordered The Lizard, "and Carnage and I will take care of the spider."

The Vulture and The Vulturess tossed at each other in aggression. Spiderman lunged at The Lizard. Spiderman, The Lizard, The Vulture and The Vulteress fought fiercely up top.

The Lizard scratched Spiderman and Spiderman fought by slinging him in the air and down back on the roof. Just then, Carnage slung in and kicked Spiderman into the air. He swung back on the roof to fight against them. The two villains were no match for him.

The Vulturess hit The Vulture across the face. The Vulture fought back by forcing The Vulturess against the wall.

"Adrian! Stop it! Stop it!" she shouted.

"Felicia," The Vulture gasped.

Felicia transformed back to her human self and muttered, "yes, Adrian. It's me."

"But what are you doing teaming up with Spiderman to fight against me?"

"Well, we were both trying to save you and reconcile you so you could reunite with the family."

"So wonder he has mentioned you."

"Adrian, quickly. There's no time. We must help Spiderman defeat The Lizard and Carnage and rescue his girlfriend. Come on."

Adrian and Felicia transformed into their egos as The Vulture and The Vulturess and set off into the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse, Spiderman and The Lizard fought one-on-one. Carnage held Spiderman back by the throat and The Lizard released a herd of offspring against Spiderman.

Just then, The Vulture and The Vulturess flew in. The Vulture tossed against Carnage, forcing him to let go of Spiderman's grip and The Vulturess defeated all of the lizard offspring while The Lizard forced Spiderman against the wall.

"Dr. Connors! Stop!" shouted Peter as The Lizard forced his mask off.

"Why should I, Parker?" said Dr. Connors in his human voice, "I love this power. It feels great and I got my arm back from it."

"But why does it involve in violence? Just think about those people you almost killed, especially your family."

Dr. Connors remained silent for a moment and then thought back to when he was making his speech and terrified everybody with his lizard offspring and Spiderman saved his wife and son.

"Martha! Billy!" he muttered quietly, "you saved them, didn't you?"

"Yes," said Peter, "and this power is just holding you back. You're manipulated by it."

"He's right," Dr. Connors muttered to himself and said to The Lizard ego, "now, listen to me. The boy is right. I've got to get rid of you."

"Nah," replied The Lizard voice, "let's just attack the spider instead."

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Dr. Connors as he transformed back into The Lizard and got down on fours.

Peter knew what to do. He saw a bunch of metal pipes on the shelf and taunted The Lizard to the top and finally released Mary Jane. Carnage kicked Peter and Mary Jane to the ground and the metal sticks landed to where The Vulture and The Vulturess were.

Just as The Lizard and Carnage were about to attack a helpless Peter as he was separated from Mary Jane to the wall, The Vulture clanged the metal pipes around the two villains.

Just as Dr. Connors and Kassady were released from their egos, Peter was able to grapple on to Dr. Connors who was suddenly held back by Kassady who muttered "oh, no you don't. If I'm going to hell, I'm taking you with me."

"Parker, help!" Dr. Connors shouted as he tried to struggle out of Kassady's grip. Just then, The Vulturess tossed into Kassady's way, causing him to let go of Dr. Connors who was then reeled to the ground by Peter.

The Vulture knocked Kassady in as well as both The Lizard and Carnage egos which both bonded with Kassady as he screamed in agony. Spiderman reeled a fuel barrel into the trap, causing an explosion and destroying Kassady, The Lizard and Carnage altogether.


	12. Chapter 12: Peter's Proposal

As Peter, Mary, Dr. Connors, Adrian and Felicia made their way down the balcony, the police were waiting and so were Martha and Billy Connors.

"Curt," said Martha.

"Dad," Billy said.

Dr. Connors engaged in a family hug with his wife and son.

"We were so worried about you," muttered Martha, "we thought you were gone. We just had no idea what happened to you."

Curt smiled.

"Well, the important thing is that we're together again as a family," he replied.

Adrian and Felicia gathered together with Peter and Mary Jane.

"Thank you very much, Peter," said Felicia.

"If it weren't for you this time, I would have never been reunited with my family like this," said Adrian.

"Thank you," said Peter, "there's nothing more I like then helping people. Well, that's my duty you know."

And they all laughed.

"Well, we should be getting home to our children," said Adrian.

"Immediately," said Felicia, "now that Adrian has the money to help them."

They transformed into The Vulture and The Vulturess and Peter bid them farewell as they took off in the distance. Then he turned back to Mary Jane.

"MJ," he said as they turned to face each other.

"Yes, Peter," she replied.

"I just want to tell you, that back in the restaurant, that proposal I made to you in the restaurant. I just wanted to finish it right here."

Then he took out the ring box and opened it with the ring inside.

"Will you marry me?" he asked bravely.

Mary Jane could give the slightest smile of laughter.

"Yes," she replied happily and the two of them shared a kiss.

Soon, the day of wedding arrived. The manager from the French restaurant Peter and Mary Jane went had his musicians play "Here Comes The Bride" as Peter and Mary Jane came in, holding hands together and came up on stage.

"Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson, by the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. And the two of them kissed and took off, exiting the church on their honeymoon.

As they got in the car, Mary Jane could see Peter look worried.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," Peter replied.

"Don't worry," Mary Jane said, "it won't be that long you know. Even though you have a duty as Spiderman, you will always have me to make sure that it'll stay that way."

Peter smiled. His Uncle Ben and Aunt May would've been proud of him. He and Mary Jane they kissed as the car took off on the road.

The End.


	13. Chapter 13: Spiderman 4 Main Cast

Cast Of Spiderman 4:

Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spiderman

Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson

Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard

John Malkovich as Adrian "Toomes" Hardy/The Vulture

Anne Hathaway as Felicia Hardy/The Vulturess

Aaron Eckhart as Cletus Kassady/Carnage

with

J. K. Simmons as J. J. Jameson

and

Rosemary Harris as Aunt May Parker


End file.
